1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting an evaluation of equipment operability in which simulation equipment models of design object equipment or layout object equipment are arranged in a three-dimensional virtual space together with simulation body-shaped models patterned after humans who may operate the equipment, and the body-shaped models are moved within the three-dimensional virtual space so that an evaluation of operability of the layout object equipment is supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in order to evaluate operability of each individual equipment or operability of equipment subjected to a layout process when the equipment items are viewed as a whole, a so-called mockup is built, and when operability of the equipment subjected to a layout process is evaluated, the mockup is actually subjected to a layout process. In this manner, the operability of equipment subjected to the layout is evaluated through performing an actual operation of the layout process. Thus, there may be a need to repeatedly build the mockup. This takes a lot of time for an evaluation of operability of equipment, and in addition, can be expensive.
For the reasons described above, it is expected that tools would appear that are capable of evaluating operability of equipment through a computer simulation without building a mockup.
On the other hand, there exists CAD systems and design tools having means in which design object equipment models or layout object equipment models are arranged in a three-dimensional virtual space together with body-shaped models. For example, according to a software simulation tool referred to as "ROBCAD/MAN" (a trademark of NIHON TECHOMATIX Co., Ltd.), the simulation is performed in such a manner that the equipment models and the body-shaped models are arranged in a three-dimensional virtual space, images involved in viewpoints of the body-shaped models and images involved in viewpoints different from the viewpoints of the body-shaped models are displayed, and the body-shaped models are operated to walk and/or change in their posture.
However, since simulation tools according to the earlier technology are built for the purpose of producing an animation, producing a product image plan, a study of assembly of a manual working apparatus, a comparison of machines with human in size, and the like, those simulation tools are not suitable for an equipment design taking into consideration operability on condition that a human operates the equipment, and a layout design of a system constituted of a plurality of equipment.
Specifically, in the event that the simulation tools according to the earlier technology are used for an evaluation of operability for the equipment subjected to a layout process or individual equipment, the simulation tools according to the earlier technology are associated with the following problems.
Equipment operated by humans need to be adapted to various human bodies and postures. Consequently, it is required that an inspection can easily be carried out using various body-shaped models and also an inspection can easily be carried out using a plurality of postures. However, the simulation tools according to the earlier technology need a lot of processes for those inspections, and thus it is not realistic.
Further, of equipment which humans operate, there exists ones which are available for users who need auxiliary instruments such as a wheelchair. The simulation tools according to the earlier technology permit, for example, a wheelchair-shaped model to be arranged, but have no means for readily inspecting an alteration of a wheelchair configuration and differences of man's figure and posture. Thus, there is a need to depend on a mockup scheme.
In the event that a simulation is carried out on a computer, images involved in viewpoints of the body-shaped models and images involved in viewpoints different from the viewpoints of the body-shaped models are displayed, and evaluation is performed through the displayed images. In this case, generally, it is not easy to grasp a position relation between man's viewpoint and another object and thus it is difficult to evaluate a simulation result.
Further, while the simulation tools according to the earlier technology are also provided with a function of displaying images involved in viewpoints of the body-shaped models, it is unclear as to what portions apparently appear or come in sight. Thus, it is a problem in evaluation of operability and visibility. Furthermore, in the event that the human observes a specified object closely, movements of his head portion and his eyeballs as well are important elements for an evaluation of the operability and the visibility. However, the simulation tools according to the earlier technology have no means for simulating those movements, and thus there is a limit in the inspection by the simulation.
Still furthermore, with respect to an equipment layout, a layout of displays, lamps and switches, and the like, a distance (a visual range) between those objects and a man's viewpoint becomes an important factor. However, the simulation tools according to the earlier technology have no means for readily obtaining the visual range.
Still further, in the simulation tools according to the earlier development, in the event that there exists a lot of equipment and switches as objects in operation, which will be difficult in a determination as to whether some operation is feasible or difficult, unless a body-shaped model is actually operated, there is a large number of combinations of operation, and thus a lot of time is required for an inspection of the body-shaped model.